


Whose Socks are Those?

by Amatorius



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anus, Ass Play, Ass Sniffing, Ass to Mouth, Dirty Talk, F/M, Foot Fetish, Kink Shaming, Olfactophilia, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Scents & Smells, Socks, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Squirt - Freeform, Squirting, Sweat, Sweaty Feet, Thranduil Not Being An Asshole, Vaginal Sex, ass smelling, female feet, smelly - Freeform, sweaty, sweaty asshole, sweaty female asshole, sweaty smelly asshole, sweaty smelly feet, sweaty smelly socks, sweaty socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatorius/pseuds/Amatorius
Summary: Setting: an alternate universe in which the parasites of Darling in the Franxx are fairly ordinary people, just far, far kinkier people. Maybe some other crossovers too at some point? Also, assume the characters are 18y/o.Main themes/fetishes/kinks: (female) feet, assholes/anuses, spit/saliva, sweat, kink-shaming, scents/smells (e.g. smelly asses, feet, etc.), dirty talk, spanking/abuse.Basically, ZeroTwo indulges my self-insert fetishes listed above, with a kinky, surprising twist.Disclaimer: I do not own Darling in the Franxx, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. All of the artwork belongs to their respective creators. I use them only to enhance the story-telling aspect. I will remove images at the author's request.
Relationships: Hiro | 016/Zero Two | 002, Zero Two | 002/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 33





	Whose Socks are Those?

#  **Whose Socks are Those?**

# Chapter I: Getting Home

Hiro's phone rang, cutting off the music playing through the car's speakers. It was ZeroTwo. He cracked a smile at the image of ZeroTwo that appeared on his phone screen; she was grinning next to her friend Asuka and throwing up a peace sign.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hello? Really, darling? That's the best you can do?" she said wryly.

"That's how normal people answer the phone." Hiro replied, unphased.

ZeroTwo sighed wistfully. "When are you going to be home? I miss you."

"I'll be there eventually, silly. I just got on the highway." he replied. "I miss you, too."

"You'd better, mister. You'll wish you got home a lot sooner. I have a surprise for you." she said, her tone taking a devious turn.

"Oh? What's the occasion?" Hiro said, his attention piqued.

"Oh, nothing. It's just something to show how much I love my darling is all..." Her voice retained its devious intonation.

"Well, then I am looking forward to it." Hiro said; he attempted to keep his anticipation muted.

ZeroTwo giggled, "I'll bet you are, darling. Bye now." She hung up.

Hiro's heart raced a bit, not knowing quite what to expect. Though, that wasn't quite true; most of the time ZeroTwo's deviousness is a good sign that sex is on the horizon. Hiro felt his cock stir in his jeans as his mind narrowed on that outcome.

He pressed just a bit more firmly on the gas pedal.

# Chapter 2: Teasing and Lubing

Hiro parked the car and walked up the stairs to the apartment he shared with ZeroTwo. He fiddled with his keys, nervous and eager to find out what ZeroTwo's surprise was. He opened the door.

"I'm home, babe!" he said loudly into the apartment, turning around to lock the door behind him.

**_*intense shuffling*_ **

Suddenly, Hiro’s eyes were covered. Accompanying his sudden loss of vision was the distinct feeling of breasts pressing against his back. 

ZeroTwo giggled, "No peeking." She breathed heavily into his ear: "Mmm…put this on and come fuck me in the ass."

She slid her tongue gently over and into his ear, making him shiver; his cock strained in his pants, quickly becoming engorged. He could feel a soft piece of fabric in ZeroTwo's hands, which he assumed must be a blindfold or something to that effect. Hiro heard ZeroTwo slink off into the bedroom with a playful gait. He put the blindfold on before feeling his way to the bedroom. ZeroTwo giggled at him as he fumbled his way into the bedroom, undressed, and clamored onto the bed. As he felt his way around the bed trying to make his way to ZeroTwo, he put his hand on her leg. To his surprise, she was wearing what could only have been some sort of boots extending at least to her upper-calf: her usual footwear.

"Are you wearing boots in bed?" Hiro asked, eyebrows raising.

"Are you going to going to worry about that in lieu of the asshole you aren't fucking?" she responded dryly.

"N-nope! Not at all!" Hiro stammered, still trying to position himself over ZeroTwo.

“Besides, I thought you liked my boots,” ZeroTwo pouted. “The good boots remember?—you know the ones; I know you like what they do to my feet when I’ve been wearing them all day.”

ZeroTwo reclined on several pillows, her legs spread a bit—enough for Hiro to get into missionary with her. He moved in between her legs and pulled himself up to her, face-to-face, and she pulled her legs back, her feet close to the sides of her head. Hiro, fully erect from anticipation alone, gently pressed his engorged cock between the hot, wet lips of ZeroTwo's wet and horny pussy. She moaned softly and caressed his face with her hands, locking lips with him. She pushed her tongue into Hiro's mouth causing his cock to reflexively pulse against her. He responded instinctually, pushing his groin against hers, the head of his dick grazing her sensitive clit. She bucked her hips and moaned into his mouth as she ran her hands through his hair. 

ZeroTwo gave him a peck on the lips before pushing him back a bit. Hiro sat back and, blindfolded, he waited for ZeroTwo to make the next move. She rolled over onto her knees and crawled in between Hiro's legs.

She gently grabbed and squeezed the shaft of Hiro’s cock: "We need to get him nice and wet for what happens next, don't we darling?" ZeroTwo said seductively, flicking the tip of his dick with her tongue. Hiro just nodded, flexing his cock involuntarily as ZeroTwo's tongue made contact with it. She licked up and down his shaft, cleaning up her own juices. 

"Mmm, I taste good!" ZeroTwo said, grinning, before taking Hiro's whole cock, all at once, down into her throat.

Hiro's hard cock involuntarily flexed deep in ZeroTwo's throat; he felt her throat convulse as she almost choked on his big cock. She whimpered, trying and only partially succeeding in suppressing the urge to choke. Her eyes welled up with tears and she slowly pulled back from his cock, a long tendril of saliva following her as she did. She coughed and heaved briefly, quickly inhaling as snot began to flow through her nostrils. She rolled her tongue in the pool of spit she held in her mouth, resisting the urge to swallow it, and got up on her knees. She pushed her fingers gently against Hiro's lips, indicating that he should open his mouth. When he did, she let the pool of thick spit slowly drip down in, on, and around Hiro's mouth. Hiro moaned and eagerly lapped up ZeroTwo’s hot saliva; he loved when she did this to him. It was almost better now that he couldn't see it coming; it was sheer anticipation and surprise. 

"Can you taste my pussy, darling?" ZeroTwo asked, reaching down to stroke his throbbing, spit-soaked member. Hiro, his mouth full of ZeroTwo's spit, couldn't say anything; he just nodded, savoring her gift, which had the slight taste of her pussy, making it all the more perverse and exciting.

ZeroTwo’s breathing was a bit labored after gagging on Hiro’s cock, “You really like it when I deepthroat you, don’t you?” she asked. He could only nod. She continued, teasing and tempting him, “I know you love it when I do, making me struggle to take you in my mouth—making me gag, and choke, and tear-up on your big cock. It makes me so horny—being used like that—like your fuck toy, like my darling’s little fuck toy, his little play-thing.”

"You're still not wet enough down there, darling. My little shithole needs a lot of lube to milk your big cock." ZeroTwo pushed Hiro's whole cock back into her mouth and down her throat. She took him as deeply as she could, her cute nose pushing right up against him below his belly-button. She choked again. Her throat clamped around Hiro's throbbing cock, causing her even more discomfort and making her heave. She didn't pull back though, and she suppressed the urge to choke. She grabbed his ass and held her face against him, his cock as deep in her throat as it could go. Hiro moaned, he could feel tendrils of hot spit rolling down and hanging from his balls as ZeroTwo's mouth involuntarily overflowed with hot, sticky saliva. Hiro ran his hands through her soft, pink hair, and firmly held her head against him. Although he couldn’t see her, she looked up at him, tears running down her regal cheeks. Hiro grunted somewhat as ZeroTwo firmly squeezed and tugged on his semen heavy, spit-soaked balls. She pulled back once again as before, getting up and letting more hot spit drip down into Hiro's mouth. It rolled and streamed down his bare chest as his mouth overflowed.

"God, darling, you're such a pervert—getting off on my spit like that!” she said, her voice a bit hoarse from gagging on his cock. “Spit it back into my mouth this time!" she said lustily. ZeroTwo pressed her mouth against his sopping wet lips, and he pushed a thick, hot wad of her own spit into her mouth. They played with the spit with their tongues for a moment—some of it dripping down onto the bed—before ZeroTwo sucked it all into her mouth and went back down to pleasure Hiro. Hiro bucked his hips as he felt that ZeroTwo hadn't actually swallowed the spit, but kept it in her mouth as she took his big cock down her throat again. This time—her mouth being full of spit—hot thick saliva gushed out of her mouth all over the base of Hiro's cock dripping down his balls all over the bedsheets. ZeroTwo played with his balls again as the massive wad of spit soaked them. Hiro could feel the hot liquid dripping and flowing all around his balls. ZeroTwo's soft, feminine hands gently rolled his large balls in her hands and tugged on them gently before roughly squeezing them.

"Okay darling," ZeroTwo said, her makeup beginning to streak down her cheeks a bit from tearing up—saliva coating her lips and chin—"he should be ready for me. Now, come get me ready—come lube my dirty little shithole up for that big cock." ZeroTwo turned around on her hands and knees and arched her back; her plump ass jiggled a bit giving Hiro—were he able to see right now—a peek at her butthole and plump pussy-lips. 

ZeroTwo’s teasing earlier, about how she loved it when he used her throat like it was just a fuck toy he could use on a whim, put it into Hiro’s head that he’d test her pain tolerance a bit before he fucked her. He moved into position behind her, his hands running over the contours of her shapely ass before roughly spaking it. ZeroTwo grimaced, not expecting to be hit at all, let alone so firmly. Hiro's hand almost stuck on her ass for a moment, ‘ _damn,’_ Hiro thought, ‘ _she feels really sweaty right now…’_

# Chapter 3: Smelling ZeroTwo's Sweaty Asshole

"Naughty boy.." ZeroTwo cooed through the pain, shaking her ass at him, a deep red welt forming on her pale skin. “Is that all you’ve got, darling?”

"Hit me ag-” _*slap*_ “yeah—fuck—punish me for being a dirty little slut; I deserve it for-" * _slap*_ "-ungh—for asking you to fuck my shithole."

Hiro spanked her again, “Listen to yourself: begging for it like a good little pain-slut. I should just fuck your ass raw. I know you’d love it if I used your shithole that like, wouldn’t you?” he said.

She shook her ass again, "Oh, fuck yes, darling. God I’d fucking love that-” _*slap*_ “-feeling like your little fuck toy, like nothing but a filthy fucking hole to be used by you!-” _*slap*_ “-it makes me so fucking horny to think about you-” _*slap*_ “-ahh!—f-fucking my ass raw—making me cry and plead, begging you to stop-” _*slap*_ “-fuck!—Hit me again, make it hurt!" ***** **_slap!*_**

**__**

She rushed her hand down to her pussy to rub her clit, "Oh, God!" ZeroTwo moaned, almost shouting, "make me scream!" * _slap!*_

"Ayahh!!—hurt me! Hurt me! Hurt me!" * _slap!_ **_slap! SLAP!*_ **ZeroTwo shrieked after Hiro really laid into that last slap, "f-fuck..!" she grunted, her ass and legs tensing up, pulling away from Hiro as she writhed orgasmically. Her right ass-cheek was a deep red, almost purple and bruised.

"Fuck.." she moaned, “you’re cruel, darling.” ZeroTwo was breathing heavily in the wake of her first orgasm of the night.

“You asked for it, you know.” Hiro responded plainly, gently running his thumb over ZeroTwo’s bruised, bright red buttcheek.

She sighed heavily, “God, I love it when you get like that with me. It’s like you turn into an animal. I get so turned on.” ZeroTwo readjusted herself, leaning forward into the bed. She spread her legs and pulled her asscheeks apart for him.

"Here's your first surprise, darling...come get it!" ZeroTwo flexed her asshole at Hiro. Hiro didn’t move—he couldn’t see!

"Aww, that's right, darling—you can't see anything!" she said, toying with him. "Why don't I just tell you what you _would_ be seeing if I wasn't such a cruel girl?" ZeroTwo moaned, flexing her asshole, "don't you wish you could see my asshole right now, Hiro? Don't you wish you could see the thick, firm rim of my shithole, the one that kisses your big cock before you fuck it raw?" ZeroTwo moaned; she was turning herself on. "You love the color of my asshole too, don't you darling?—you fucking _pervert_ —you love that deep pinkish-brown color it has; you always say that you like how it stands out against my pale, milky skin! I know it makes you think about how it smells," ZeroTwo teased, inhaling through her nose deeply, mocking Hiro's obsession with her scent, "my nasty, discolored shithole makes you think about how dirty and rank I am, doesn't it?" ZeroTwo moaned again, flexing her hole at Hiro. "You can't see it right now, darling, but my hot, wet insides show every time I flex my dirty hole; God, it's so filthy—you could probably tell how sweaty and hot I was when you were spanking my ass, huh?” 

The scent of ZeroTwo’s asshole wafted up to his nose and Hiro's cock leapt up. She moaned/giggled as she watched his cock pulsate with desire. "Aww, darling, what's gotten into you? Huh?" She asked, playing dumb. The thick musk of ZeroTwo's shithole was more intense than he was anticipating.

"I-I can smell you.." Hiro said, somewhat short of breath.

"Smell me, darling?" ZeroTwo chided, "smell what?–you'll have to be more specific.." she said, goading him.

He inhaled deeply. "Mm, your ass—I can smell it." Hiro said, his heart racing.

ZeroTwo corrected him, "No, darling. You're not smelling my _ass,_ you're smelling my ass _hole_ —right?"

"Mhm.." Hiro said, breathing out desperately so he could inhale more of ZeroTwo's scent. "It's more intense than usual.."

"That's part of your surprise, darling," she said, "I'm so dirty and sweaty for you right now—you can't see it, but you can smell it." ZeroTwo moaned again, pushing her asshole out as far as she could. "I really do wish you could see my asshole right now," ZeroTwo teased, "it's practically dripping with hot, salty sweat. I can feel it dripping down my crack over my dirty hole. You could tell when you were spanking me how sweaty I was, I know you could. I told you I was your _dirty_ little bitch, didn't I darling?" ZeroTwo grunted, flexing her hole again, "I know the smell of my ass is more intense every time I flex the hole—I know how much you love that." Hiro could smell the hot, thick musk rush over him. ZeroTwo teased Hiro again, "It's too bad you can't see how dirty and sweaty my shithole is, coated, glistening, and dripping with filthy, stinky sweat— _fuck_ I love how much this turns you on, darling. I love watching my dirty, musky shithole make your big cock jump; it turns me on so fucking much!" ZeroTwo bucked her hips, "It makes me wish you'd just fuck my asshole raw, just using that dirty, musky sweat as lube—my natural juices." The fact that Hiro could smell ZeroTwo’s butthole even though she was down below him turned them both on.

"Fuck, ZeroTwo; I can't take it!" Hiro fell forward, pulling her moist asscheeks apart himself.

"Oh yes, darling, yes!—fuck!—smell my dirty hole, drink me in!" ZeroTwo begged, her hand rushing in between her pale legs to rub her engorged clit. ZeroTwo moaned as she heard Hiro desperately breath in her scent; she rubbed her clit and pushed her asshole out again, hoping the smell would be even more intense for him.

"How does my sweaty shithole smell, darling?" ZeroTwo asked, pushing two fingers into her dripping cunt; her deep pink pussylips were swollen and engorged.

"It's so fucking intense, ZeroTwo—I can barely take it! I feel like my cock is going to burst!"

"I hope you do burst you filthy fucking pervert," she said, "you'd deserve it for being such a depraved, horny perv! Mm, it’d be fun to make you cum before you’re ready—just to see how much control I really have over you."

"Fuck.. I know.." Hiro moaned, inhaling deeply again—the thick sweaty musk of ZeroTwo's ass made him quiver all over, his cock pulsing in anticipation.

“Why don’t you get a bit closer, darling; it’s practically begging you to lick it after all.” she said, winking her puckered hole at him. As soon as Hiro got close enough, ZeroTwo brusquely grabbed his hair and pulled his face in between her ass cheeks. She could feel his nose push up against her thick anal rim; she flexed her asshole. Hiro could feel the hot, wet insides of ZeroTwo's dirty, wet shithole against his nose, and he desperately inhaled again and again drinking up all the sweaty musk he could, her pheromones completely overwhelming him making him lightheaded. He felt precum begin to leak from the head of his swollen cock and run down his shaft. 

"Do it, darling—let your dirty mind run wild," ZeroTwo said, "clean my ass with your tongue! Make that dirty hole sopping wet with your pervert spit so you can fuck that big load of yours deep inside me— _fuck!..."_ ZeroTwo shook for a few moments, hot girlcum dripped profusely from her cunt as she came, turning herself on to the point of orgasm just at the thought of having her ass fucked lubed with their spit.

"This is turning my on so much, ZeroTwo—I'm such a pervert for your dirty, smelly body!" Hiro said, breathing in more of ZeroTwo's dirty anal musk.

ZeroTwo panted, "God, I know you are, darling. It turns me on and makes me ready to fuck." She pushed Hiro's head away, "Fuck, when you get like this it turns me on too—I get horny thinking about how my scent drives you wild, all of that hot nasty sweat and musk! You fucking managed to get me addicted to my own scents..." she rubbed two pussy-lubed fingers all around her sweaty asshole, brusquely massaging her stinky, plump anal rim, and pushing the tips of her fingers inside her shithole before bringing her fingers up to her nose. ZeroTwo's eyes glazed over as she took in the scent of her own ass, her own filthy anal-musk. She breathed deep, again and again, taking in her own scent.

"I'm smelling my asshole, darling," she said, inhaling loudly so that Hiro could hear. She went on, "Fuck, I know what you like that—mmm!—you love it when I get off on my own nasty scent!" Hiro had already rushed back in between her pale, milky cheeks desperate for more.

“Fuck, darling, sometimes when I masturbate I rub my asshole and sniff and lick my fingers, thinking about how much it’d turn you on.” she said. Hiro took one more deep breath, but couldn't contain himself anymore: he pushed out his tongue, flat and wide, and ran it slowly and firmly up over ZeroTwo's sweaty shithole, the taste of her sweat and ass gathering on his tongue. He loved the taste of her ass, and the salty tinge of her dirty sweat just aroused him more.

ZeroTwo almost yelped in surprise, her stinky fingers still right up against her nose, "O-oh darling— _fuck—_ you sneaky pervert! Surprising me like that..." She could feel the hot, slimy trail of spit Hiro left running over her asshole. "Lick me again, pervert. Do it! Use your pathetic, pervert tongue and clean my stinky, sweaty shithole. Do it you fucking pervert!" ZeroTwo shouted as Hiro's tongue pressed up against her asshole again. She strained, pushing her asshole out against his tongue, which teased her hot insides. Hiro tongued her asshole, and ZeroTwo licked at her fingers, cleaning off the pungent scent of her smelly asshole.

"My ass tastes good, doesn't it darling?" ZeroTwo moaned, licking and sucking on her slender fingers causing them to drip with her spit.

"Yes—fuck yes it does!" Hiro gasped, having barely breathed. He thought he'd rather suffocate in ZeroTwo's ass than bother going on.

"I did nothing but exercise in the summer heat for you today. I did it just to get like this for you, nice and sticky and sweaty—filthy and stinky and dirty—just to please your filthy pervert mind. Don't you feel like a depraved pervert, darling? You're licking a girl's dirty, sweaty asshole. What kind of fucking pervert _does that?"_ she teased. Hiro let his tongue slowly circle ZeroTwo's rim before he pushed his tongue as hard as he could up into her.

" _Fuck!"_ she moaned, "filthy, filthy fucking pervert, mmm!" she bucked her hips, "that's right, mmm, that's a good pervert—that's a good boy—fuck my ass with that pervert tongue! Lube me up for your big cock—mmm, I want you to make me scream when you fuck my ass, I want you to make me beg you to stop!" Hiro was moaning against ZeroTwo's shithole, his tongue pushing deep into her hole, slurping around her thick rim, lapping up her dirty sweaty anal musk, desperately licking and sucking at the object of his perverted desires. His spit-coated cock, more than ever, felt like it was going to burst right then and there. ZeroTwo began masturbating again, her eyes rolling back into her head as her tongue fell and hung out of her mouth dripping spit all over the bed. She started to cum again, her asshole flexing wildly against Hiro's tongue. More of her hot girl-cum leaked profusely from her cunt onto the already soiled bed. She half-collapsed against the bed, exhausted from another powerful organsm.

"I can't take it anymore," ZeroTwo panted raggedly, "I-I can't—these fucking orgasms are empty. I need my darling to fill me up. Please fuck me—please—I'm ready, I can feel how wet my butthole is with your spit. Use my asshole—fuck me as hard as you can. I want my darling to make me beg like the depraved butt-slut I really am." Hiro's heart was racing as he felt ZeroTwo roll over on the bed and position herself for him. She laid on her back and pulled her legs back over her head, "And don't worry, darling—I'll take the blindfold off soon; I'm about to give you your _real_ surprise." Hiro couldn't see her, but ZeroTwo was smiling eagerly—he had no idea what she had in store for him.

# Chapter 4: Fucking ZeroTwo's Sweaty Asshole

# 

ZeroTwo’s spit was still dripping from Hiro's thick cock. He moved forward a bit, feeling his way closer to her. She waited. Her legs pulled back, feet held behind her head.

Still, she was wearing those boots. 

ZeroTwo’s slutty, lubed holes were eagerly awaiting Hiro's attention. She bit her lip and whimpered as Hiro rubbed his hot, wet cock in between the thick lips of her engorged cunt.

"Does that feel good, ZeroTwo?" Hiro said, flexing his hard cock against her pussy; he brusquely slapped her clit with his dick.

"Mmmph!—Stop teasing me, darling. Fuck me already!" ZeroTwo said irritably.

Hiro pulled back and chuckled: "Beg for it." he stated flatly.

"Please, darling, please fuck me..." she cooed, “I’m starved for your hot cock.”—she hoped he'd relent quickly.

Hiro scoffed, "It doesn't sound like you want it very much. Beg. Beg like the depraved, cock-starved whore you are." he growled, popping her on her still-red asscheek. ZeroTwo yelped, and her pussy quivered as he derided her.

"Fuck me, Hiro—please. I want your cock—that big, fat, thick cock—I want it rammed up into my asshole—my filthy, sweaty, stinky shithole." ZeroTwo moaned desperately, her sweaty toes curling in her boots, "God, I'm such a slut—your slut! A worthless, cock-starved fucktoy, addicted to having your cock rammed in my ass, turning me inside out, making me beg you to fuck the hole I shit from!" She flexed her holes "I'm such a pervert, just like you like. Just listen to me beg to be fucked. I even love the scent of my own sweaty asshole—fuck! And now I'm spread wide open for you to use like a throw-away fuck-toy. Use my filthy hole and drain all the cum from your heavy balls. Please, darling, _please_ fuck me, fuck your hot load into my shithole! Please, please, p-ple—"

ZeroTwo yelped excitedly. The head of Hiro's cock pushed against her tight rim, opening her up. Hiro grunted, sliding forward and pressing his cock more firmly against her sweat and spit-lubed hole. He moaned as ZeroTwo’s tight anal rim slid over the engorged head of his cock. He could feel ZeroTwo's smooth insides, her anal rim, now taut, was strained by his girth. He pushed in deeper, amply lubed by all of the slimy spit. He loved that fiery hot, smooth feeling of ZeroTwo's asshole, the tight hole gripping and milking his cock as he began to slowly pushed in and out of her.

She gritted her teeth, "Argh..—fuck you're really big right now, darling. It hurts." Hiro wet his fingers in his mouth and felt down beneath him. He pushed two fingers up into her cunt, and with the other hand he massaged her clit rhythmically.

"Is that better, darling?" Hiro said with inauthentic compassion—he didn't even for a second stop pushing his cock deeper into her ass, despite her protestations. Admittedly, he liked it when it hurt her a bit.

"Mhm..yeah," she said, not quite convincingly, "I-I kind of like the pain though, I like it when you use me like this." Hiro pinched her clit and dug his fingers into her g-spot; girl-cum oozed readily from her pussy down around his cock, coating it in more natural lubricant. ZeroTwo felt Hiro's cock flex in her asshole as her hot cum dripped over his shaft—she moaned, wishing he'd just ram his way in up to the hilt.

"I'm taking your cock like a good little slut, aren't I, darling?" ZeroTwo purred, clenching her ass around Hiro's cock, "you haven't had to give me a break yet—I think I can take the whole thing."

"Yeah you are, ZeroTwo. You really must've missed my cock to beg for it like such a desperate little whore—and then to take it like one, too. You're my good little fuck-toy, aren't you? You've been dying to be used, haven't you?" Hiro said, flexing his cock inside her. ZeroTwo's eyes were glazed over in ecstasy as she reveled in being called a slut and a fuck-toy, the pain was just a bonus: it made her feel especially depraved and used.

"I am—I'm you're good little fuck toy, darling.” she said. “All I've thought about while you've been gone is how much I wanted you to use me—use every one of my slutty, filthy holes for your hot cum—like I am worthless, nothing but a good fuck—mmm, fuck darling, deeper, oh, God you're almost all the way inside!" her eyes rolled back in her head and her tongue dangled out of her mouth as Hiro tried to overstimulate her pussy, his cock rammed balls-deep into her ass.

Their bodies met as Hiro completely filled her, "Fuck, ZeroTwo, you are my good little fuck-toy. You took every—*thrust*— _fucking_ —*thrust*— _inch_ —of my cock in your asshole."

ZeroTwo moaned, half in pain, half in pleasure, as Hiro roughly fucked her ass, "Oohh, ohh—fuck—yes..mmm...darling, oh darling fuck my dirty shithole, use me—use that dirty hole however you like!" Hiro began to thrust in and out of ZeroTwo—long, slow thrusts. Her ass, begging for cum, squeezed and milked Hiro's cock as he fucked her. 

"Mmm, are you ready—mmph, fuck!—for your surprise, darling?" ZeroTwo said, moaning between thrusts; she began to take off her boots. As she did, a new aroma began to fill the room—the scent of ZeroTwo's hot, sweaty feet...but also something Hiro couldn't immediately identify...

# Chapter 5: Special Socks—ZeroTwo’s Gift

ZeroTwo could feel Hiro's cock become bigger and more rigid, stretching her ass even more; it made for even greater pleasure—and pain. "Mmm, I can tell you like something, darling—don't you?" ZeroTwo teased. ZeroTwo was clad in white and pink striped, thigh-high socks which clung tightly to her shapely feet; the area around her heels, toes, and the balls of her feet were slightly discolored from sweat and wear. She pressed both of her feet right up into Hiro's face, her toes closing over and around his nose.

"Oh, fuck _—fuck!"_ Hiro moaned, overwhelmed. He could feel the hot, humid fabric of ZeroTwo's sweat-soaked socks begin to cling to his skin, the thick odor and the humidity of her sweat and stink making it hard to breathe: it was utterly intoxicating. Hiro’s heart was absolutely racing at this point: ZeroTwo was indulging every one of his fetishes to the nth degree. But almost nothing got him harder than smelly, sweaty feet. Something was off, though. Not in a bad way—but off nevertheless. _Her feet smell different than usual..._ Hiro thought to himself, but he couldn’t put his finger on it; what was so different?

"Smell my feet, _pervert._ Drink in the smell of my stinky, sweaty feet!" ZeroTwo demanded, spreading and curling her toes. "I've worn these socks everyday for a week in these boots for you, darling. It's been a fun little challenge, trying to keep my boots on everywhere I go, under any conditions, just to make sure they're as smelly and soaked with sweat as they can be; I've walked everywhere in them, exercised in them, masturbated in them, and even went to sleep in them! My boots are probably done for!" Hiro could hardly contain himself, he felt like he would burst at any moment; he was thrusting deeply and desperately into ZeroTwo's ass.

Hiro moaned, "Fuck, ZeroTwo, I'm gonna cum..!"

"Good, do it! Fuck that big load into me, darling—lube my stinky shithole with your hot cum while you smell my disgusting feet like a filthy, depraved pervert—mmph, _fuck yes,_ fuck your little footslut's ass, use me like a toy, your filthy little cum-dump!" Hiro grunted, gritting his teeth—his thrusts becoming sporadic and desperate as he filled her ass with cum, draining his balls; every breath he took he desperately tried to take in the smell of ZeroTwo's sweaty feet. ZeroTwo rubbed her clit frantically, desperate to cum with him as he filled her ass up with his spunk.

ZeroTwo began to cum as well, cum dripped and weakly spurted from her cunt down over Hiro's cock, "Fuck I can feel your hot cum, ZeroTwo.." Hiro moaned against her smelly soles, his orgasm tapering off with two large blasts of cum. His shoulders slumped a bit, and he breathed hard for a few moments, exhausted and short of breath.

# Chapter 6: The Real Gift Revealed

ZeroTwo was also breathing heavily, still on the heels of a strong orgasm. "Now,” she breathed, “take off the blindfold, darling. I want you to _see_ your surprise now.." ZeroTwo said deviously. Hiro tugged at the blindfold which gave way easily; he tossed it aside and looked down at ZeroTwo. He saw her smooth, pale skin coated by the light sheen of sweat, which clung to every inch of her body; still lying on her back, her long, soft pink hair was strewn underneath her, and her short, red horns gleamed in the soft lamplight. Her modest, perky tits heaved up and down as she breathed effortfully. Hiro smiled at her, his chest still heaving too.

ZeroTwo looked up at him smugly, "Notice anything, darling?"

Hiro looked at her, then around the room, then back at her—he couldn't figure it out. He shrugged. ZeroTwo giggled and rolled her eyes, "God you're oblivious, aren't you? Boys are all the same." She shook her head, "and here I was thinking you have a foot fetish, darling.." ZeroTwo wiggled her toes through her socks. Naturally, Hiro looked closely at ZeroTwo's legs and feet. The striped socks clung tightly to her slender, high-arched feet and long, wiggling toes.

"Uh, did you get new socks?" he asked, "I don't feel like I've seen you wear these before..." Hiro said, looking at the white and pink striped, thigh-high socks. The pink was the same shade as her hair.

"They're not new." she said, crossing her legs and spreading her toes, "Do you like them, darling?"

He nodded gleefully, "I do."

"Do they seem _familiar?_ " ZeroTwo said with emphasis, "Like you've _seen_ them somewhere before?" Hiro raised his eyebrow at this obvious hint, and he thought about it for a moment. 

"Now that you mention it, I think I've seen Ichigo wearing something like that before.." he said, trailing off.

"I've seen you looking at her when she's wearing them." ZeroTwo said as she scrunched and spread her perfect toes, "I thought you might like them." She looked at him again, right in the eyes; the most devious look was cast across her face.

She pushed her sweaty toes and soles back into Hiro's face, "How do _my_ feet smell, darling? Aren't _my_ feet stinky? Aren't _my_ feet disgusting and rank just for you?" It couldn’t be more obvious at this point.

Hiro's mind reeled— _wait...oh fuck; i-is she telling me she's wearing_ **_Ichigo's_ ** _socks right now? Fuck fuck fuck fuck! What the fuck!?_ Hiro paused and stared dumbly for a brief moment.

"Well, darling? Aren’t you going to say something?" ZeroTwo teased.

"You're wearing Ichigo's socks right now?" Hiro asked, his voice wavering.

"That's right, darling." ZeroTwo cooed, her toes spreading the wet fabric of the socks.

“Are you serious??”

“Mhm.” she winked.

"Holy fuck, ZeroTwo; what's gotten into you!?" Hiro said, his heart racing faster than ever.

"As if I don't know what goes on in that perverted male mind of yours, silly." ZeroTwo teased, wiggling her toes through Ichigo's socks. "Men are always treating themselves to whatever fantasy their dirty minds can cook up," she scoffed, “Your eyes betray you all the time. I wouldn’t be surprised if you probably imagine fucking every girl you lay your eyes on. Or, in your case—since you're such a pervert—you try to imagine what their feet look and smell like, how bad they smell, how hot and sweaty they might be, and all of that nasty shit. You probably think about what their asshole looks like; whether it's got a nice thick, dark rim like mine, or whether it's tight and pink. If you thought you could get away with it, I bet you'd steal a pair of panties or two!—just so you could get a whiff of a cute girl’s shithole."

"Fuck, ZeroTwo..holy fuck." Hiro moaned, pushing his throbbing, cum-lubed cock into her cunt.

"Mmm, naughty boy..." ZeroTwo said, bucking her hips and pushing her feet into his face again. "You're not supposed to switch holes like that!" ZeroTwo scolded. “Mmm, your cock is pushing all of that hot cum out of my ass! Fuck! I can feel it dripping down onto the bed!” Hiro rubbed his thumb over her clit, pulling his cock out before pushing it firmly back into ZeroTwo's cum-filled asshole. "Fuck, darling—God I love it when you go back and forth like that; it makes me feel so nasty.." she said, pulling her pussy and asscheeks apart, begging for him to fuck both holes and mix their juices together.

“Mmm, fuck!—I knew this would drive you wild, darling!” ZeroTwo said as he fucked her, “It’s so perverted what I did—I knew you’d love it darling, you fucking pervert!”

"Fuck yes I’m a pervert, keep going—please. Tell me all of the fucked up things you know I want and that you’d do for me!" Hiro moaned, his big cock stretching ZeroTwo's asshole again.

"Like what?” she said, “like how you think about fucking every pistil in our whole unit? How you fantasize about smelling and licking their stinky, dirty shitholes after they've been working and sweating during training? You'd never dare ask a single one of them, of course. They'd never let a pervert like you do to them the things I let you do to me.” ZeroTwo moaned loudly, almost screamining, as Hiro began to fuck her asshole with quick, hard, balls-deep strokes.

“Fuck yes!—fuck!” she grunted, tugging on her hard nipples. “That's why I stole Ichigo's socks for you. I watched her walk around, work out, and train in these socks all fucking day long. And I know she got them nice and smelly and sweaty, too! That dirty little whore kept wearing the same pair every day for a whole fucking week! I spied on her: whenever she took them off, you could see her wet, humid footprints on the ground where she was standing—fuck it turns me on just thinking about it. Hit me—slap my ass again!” ZeroTwo begged. She was on her back, but Hiro could still catch the sides of her ass with a few good slaps.

“Don't you—*slap*—wish you could—* _slap_ *—fuck!—watch me worship Ichigo’s sweaty feet while you fuck my ass, darling? * **_slap_ ** _*_ D-don't you wish you could spank me and punish me for not pushing my tongue deep enough into her dirty, stinky shithole? * **_SLAP*_ ** Mmphh—fuck! Fuck yeah. Fuck yes! Harder! * **_SLAP_ *** Hurt me!—nnngg! Abuse me—use me—fucking make me cry and beg to you stop!” she screamed, yelping every time Hiro spanked her and left a new welt on her reddening ass.

"Fuck, ZeroTwo—I love it when you get like this. I love listening to you tell me all of the depraved things you want to do, debasing yourself like the worthless fucktoy you are—you perverted footslut!" he said, still fucking her cum-lubed shithole as hard and fast as he could.

ZeroTwo could still feel cum leaking out of her asshole—the load that Hiro fucked into her was a big one. She could also feel it lubing Hiro's cock as he fucked her asshole raw. "Fuck, I know you do, darling. That's why I wanted to make your perverted little fantasies a little closer to reality. How much does it turn you on that you're smelling Ichigo's sweaty feet right now?"

His cock pulsed in her ass, "Fuck—s-so fucking much,” he said, barely able to move without cuming. When he could, he pulled back out of her asshole. ZeroTwo pulled her asscheeks apart and flexed her asshole at him. Cum dripped from the hot red insides that protruded slightly from her anus. Hiro slid back into her pussy and began fucking her roughly again.

She moaned, "Mm, that's right, darling—I bet it does. Now fuck that hot load into me you fucking footperv! Fuck your cum inside me while you smell Ichigo’s sweaty, smelly socks!" ZeroTwo scrunched her toes over Hiro's nose, "breathe it all in, pervert, all of her lewd scent. I want to make you cum just from how rank her sweaty socks are right now. I hope you can smell _both_ of our feet, darling!” Hiro was running out of resolve, unable to hold off his orgasm any longer.

ZeroTwo continued, teasing and tormenting him as he fucked her like an animal, “Mmph—Like I said, darling—fuck—I've been wearing these socks non-stop for a week, _after_ I stole them from her—and when I did, I made sure they were nice and rank, soaked with Ichigo’s sweat. God, I almost don’t want to admit it, darling, but—mmm, fuck—I was so horny when I put them on—when I could feel Ichigo's hot sweat all over my feet—sweat I knew was all hers. Would you believe me if I told you her smell and that wet feeling on my sexy feet made me horny?"

Hiro pulled out of ZeroTwo’s pussy to stave off his orgasm just a bit longer, and replaced his cock with three fingers, massaging her g-spot as he went and fucked her asshole again. "I fucking bet you did, you perverted little whore. I know how you get when your mind goes in these perverted directions. It’s just like all of those times when I'd only agree to fuck your ass if you were bent over and smelling your stinky feet the whole time. I know you get off on your own scent when we do that." he said, grunting and pushing his cock up into ZeroTwo’s ass. He slapped her tender thigh, leaving another red welt.

"Mm, fuck yes, darling—I love it when you force me to do that in exchange for your thick cock in my shithole." ZeroTwo moaned as Hiro continued to fill her tight holes. "You've made me horny for all of this perverted shit. I even smell my socks and shoes after training sometimes when I masturbate, just thinking about how I could entice you to fuck my shithole! Even worse, you've gotten me to start thinking about the other pistils!"

Hiro slapped the inside of her thigh again, in the same place as last time, causing her to yelp lightly, "what did you do after you put on Ichigo's sweaty socks, ZeroTwo? You said they made you nice and horny, right? Did you masturbate while you were wearing them?"

"I did, darling—I did; oh God, it felt so fucking good!" she whined.

"Where'd you do it, huh? Did you do it right there in the locker room where everyone could see?" Hiro pinched and rubbed her clit with his free hand. He inhaled the scent of both girls’ sweaty stinky feet as ZeroTwo kept spreading and scrunching Ichigo’s sweat-soaked socks in his face.

ZeroTwo moaned and quivered, her asshole tightly gripping Hiro's big cock, "Oh—fuck, darling—God I love your huge cock! I-I masturbated in the bathroom at the training site! After I put them on, the feeling of Ichigo's moist, sweat-soaked socks on my feet and in my boots made me so horny...I could feel my toes squelching in her sweat, and my feet were almost sliding around in the sweaty socks— _fuck!_ Fuck my pussy again, darling! Stick that big, dirty cock in my cunt. I want to feel how hot and wet it is, covered in your cum and all of the stinky sweat from my asshole!—ugh...feeling my feet coated in Ichigo's sweat turned me on so much I thought I was going to squirt after the first few steps...so I made my way into the bathroom and masturbated. I even made sure to leave my boots off so I could smell her sweaty feet. I came so many times thinking about how you’d react—and how she’d react if she knew!" Hiro switched holes again, about to burst.

Hiro could barely take it, "Fuck, ZeroTwo, I'm gonna cum again!"

ZeroTwo quickly peeled off the sweaty socks and pushed her feet into Hiro’s face. "Fuck me until you cum! Make me pregnant with your hot pervert cum, darling!"

Hiro was in such a daze; he could feel ZeroTwo’s hot, sweaty soles sliding over his face, coating his nose and cheeks in her and Ichigo’s foot-sweat. He breathed in as much as he could, drinking in their scent until he was light-headed. He stuck out his tongue, and ZeroTwo made sure to run her sweaty soles all over it. “Oh, fuck ZeroTwo, I’m cuming! F-fuckkk!!” Hiro grunted into her soles, his hips slamming against her plump ass.

“Fuck, darling—fuck yes, fill me up!” ZeroTwo wailed as her body began to quiver and shake. She loved the overwhelming feeling of rope after rope of Hiro’s hot jizz flooding into her pussy. Hiro could feel a new warmth erupt around his cock as ZeroTwo squirted again, soaking them both—it almost felt like she was peeing. They both rode out their orgasms before collapsing—spent—almost at the point of passing out from exhaustion and overstimulation. Their chests heaved; they were nearly gasping for air.

_~~~~fade outro~~~~_

After a few moments, Hiro clawed his way up the bed to lay next to ZeroTwo. He laid his head on her still-heaving chest, which was damp with her sweat, and wrapped his arms around her. He could hear her heart beating rapidly. She put her arm around him, scratched his head gently, and kissed him there.

“Was that as good as you made it seem, my darling?” she asked with only the faintest trace of a smirk. She wasn’t too exhausted to be outwardly pleased with her handiwork. Hiro just nodded against her body, squeezing her a bit tighter.

“I’m glad. I love making you happy. You are my darling, after all.”

They laid still together for a while; the pace of their hearts slowed, and they receded into a warm and comfortable, post-sex daze; their bodies felt glued together; united.

“I think this is gonna help us pilot Strelitzia better.” Hiro said, his voice muffled because he was talking into ZeroTwo’s side.

She laughed, “You’re so funny, darling.” she paused… “I think so too” she said warmly and wistfully, looking at the ceiling, pulling Hiro just a bit tighter against her.

ZeroTwo sighed, “You know, darling, I like you a lot. You make my heart race when I see you, and I love that we can have kinky sex like that, but cuddle right after, you know?...darling?” but Hiro was already asleep.

“Of course…” she said, disgruntled as Hiro began to snore lightly, clinging to her.

She huffed, still stroking his hair before falling asleep with him, absolutely content.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I really encourage anyone who read this to give me any feedback you might have, even if it’s constructive criticism, or just a general, “I fapped to this.” Thanks, and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
